A Whole Bunch of One Shots because I Can't Just Write One!
by Marissa.Jo
Summary: Involves the WHOLE TEAM. Multiple stories. Each chapter a different story a different song. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all. I have been bored on my rides home and I thought I would do some more one shots just because I feel like it. My music was on shuffle one day and every time a song came on, a new idea would pop into my brain. I know others have been done but other wonderful authors so I wanted to give it a shot. If you don't like em that's fine, I don't aim to please everyone. This is who I am and this is what I write about.

Please enjoy the next chapters and review if you would like.

Thanks so much for all the love with previous stories 3


	2. We Remain

_**Please remember these are one shots and will vary in length, some shorter or longer than others. I was doing it for fun especially to pass time in class (oops). Hope you enjoy **_

**STORY ONE:: "WE REMAIN". BY CHRISTINA AGUILARA**

It was a bright and sunny New York City morning. Jo was starting her day off with a cup of delicious hot coffee. Mac had called right before she could pour her coffee to ask her to dinner later that evening. He had made reservations at a new Italian restaurant Jo couldn't stop talking about. They had become "official" two weeks ago after an after work dinner became more than just dinner. They were adults after all. Ellie broke her thought process when her spoon hit the floor.

"See you after school Mama. Enjoy your day off" Ellie called over her shoulder as she grabbed her bags and headed for the door.

"Bye Honey! Love you"

"Love you too!" Ellie said before the front door closed

Jo walked over to her bay window and sat down. She watched as Ellie met her friends and then they all disappeared around the corner off to catch the train to school. Jo kept staring out the window, evaluating her relationship with Mac. They had been friends for a long time, even before her move to NYC. She and Russ used to be friends as well, then look what happened.

_**All the ways that you think you know me  
All the limits that you figured out, limits that you figured out  
Had to learn to keep it all below me  
Just to keep from being thrown around, just to keep from being thrown around**_

She had been called stubborn and independent before, she knew she was. She just couldn't help it but guard herself around Mac.

_**Yeah every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face (Mmm)**_

She couldn't lead Mac on while she was battling what had happened in her previous relationship. Mac was totally different in comparison to Russ. All Russ thought about was himself and Mac put everyone ahead of himself, just like she did. They were a match if there ever was one. She was the one who got Mac to walk away from a crime scene, she helped him overcome aphasia, as Don and everyone else told her she brought him back to life, what he used to be like.

_**In a cold night  
There will be no fair fight  
There will be no good night  
To turn and walk away**_

So burn me with fire,  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain

Jo quickly snapped herself out of her mini trance and went to go start cleaning the apartment up. She had let everything go the past two weeks and now she regrets it. There was clutter everywhere, she couldn't stand it. Ellie claimed double standard after seeing how cluttered Jo's office was. She figured she better get to it before she had to get ready for dinner.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Mac had arrived promptly at 630 to pick Jo up for their 7:00pm reservation. Jo had thrown on an elegant black LBD with lace trimming on the top and bottom hems of the dress. Mac had a casual suit on BUT without the tie, because that's how Jo liked it.

"You look stunning" Mac exclaimed as Jo let him in while she searched for a clutch to bring with.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" Jo said grabbing his chin between her thumb and finger.

"Shall we?" Mac said as he opened the door for her

"We shall. I've been dying to try this place!" Jo said kissing his cheek on the way out

Shortly the arrived at the restaurant and were seated.

"What kind of wine would you like tonight?" Mac asked reading over the drink menu

"Whichever you want. I'm not picky" Jo said studying her dinner menu

Mac studied her a moment, she was quiet on the way over. He decided to let it go. Their waiter came over with a bottle of wine and took their order.

Once the waiter left Mac reached his hand across the table and took Jo's. "Something on your mind?" He asked curiously

"No. Not really. How was work?" She said changing the subject to him

He got caught trying to read her. "It was actually kinda slow. Adam was bored stiff, I've never heard him complain so much before!" Mac exclaimed laughing

Jo laughed in return "Did he get a timeout?"

"No. I sent him home so he could take Michelle out"

"That was very nice of you" Jo responded before taking a sip of wine

"Jo, where do you see this going? I want to know what you're thinking before we take this relationship any farther." Mac finally spilled what was on his mind

"What do you mean Mac? We took it THAT far already." Jo said wiggling her eyebrows

Mac blushed. "I mean, do you see us with a future?"

_**Now we talk about a wasted future  
But we take a good look around  
Yeah we take a good look around**_

Yeah we know it, it hasn't been for nothing  
'Cause we'll never let it slow us down  
No we'll never let it slow us down  
(Oh yeah)

"I do see us with a future Mac, but—"

"Here we go" Mac sighed. She always brings up Russ.

"Let's just not talk about this right now ok. Let's enjoy dinner" Jo said noting Mac's annoyance with her answer.

"Fine with me. Wait til you see the desert menu" Mac smirked

_**Yeah every single time the wind blows  
Every single time the wind blows  
I see it in your face (Mmm)**_

In a cold night  
There will be no fair fight  
There will be no good night  
To turn and walk away

After dinner they decided to take a walk through central park since it was a gorgeous evening out. Jo stopped at one of the areas that overlooks the water.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened at dinner. I know you don't like me mentioning Russ" Jo said looking down.

"It's not that I don't like you mentioning Russ, he's always going to be part of your life. What bothers me is how you always have to draw comparison. What he did VS what I do, or who I am. It frustrates me that you need to constantly remind not only me but yourself of what he did. You are so damn guarded it took me this long to date you." Mac said frustrated

"Well gee I'm sorry if I have to constantly remind myself how bad it got with Russ, that I'm always afraid to let this relationship happen! I want this to work, I truly do. I just can't help it, but think it could end just as fast as it started"

"Jo, do you hear yourself? Miss independent that you claim you are wouldn't think this way. Wouldn't let one asshole ruin it for the rest of us decent men out there. I'm not that guy Jo, I would've thought you figured that out by now" Mac huffed

"Just take me home Mac" Jo quickly said as she turned and walked back towards the entrance

Mac and Jo didn't speak to each other the whole way back to her apartment. Mac would glance over, but Jo's eyes remained focused out the window. When Mac put it in park outside the building he took a breath and said what was on his mind. "Look when you figure out what you want, you can just let me know. I thought we had something great between us. You obviously have some things to sort out."

Jo turned for the first time the entire ride home "You mean Issues? They're not "things" they're issues. You were trying to be nice about it right? Fine when I sort of my "issues" I'll let you know. Good night Mac!" Jo said as she slammed his car door shut

"Jo—wait!" When the door slammed and she stormed into her building "I'm sorry" He sighed before putting his truck in drive.

Jo walked into her apartment and found Ellie asleep on the couch. She decided to leave her instead of disturb her peaceful sleep. With tears in her eyes she kissed Ellie on the forehead and proceeded down the hall to her room.

_**To burn me with fire,  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name**_

Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain

Jo huffed as she dropped into bed. She knew Mac was right, he was nothing compared to Mac. Russ was ruining her relationship with him. She needs to let go of the past and start living in the future, at least that's what Sid had told her a few weeks ago after learning about his cancer diagnosis. She felt like an idiot, she figured Mac was asleep and still mad so she would call him in the morning. She needed to try and sleep so she wasn't a grouch at work in the morning.

Ellie was awakened around 3am to her Mom shouting. As she got closer to her mom's room she realized she was screaming Mac's name along with other muffled words she couldn't work out. She went in the room and jumped up on the bed behind Jo. She started rubbing her back shoulders like Jo does when she has a nightmare. Soothing her and quietly telling her it's ok. Jo didn't wake up, but did relax after a few minutes. Ellie decided to stay with her mom the rest of the morning to give her the company she obviously needed.

Jo woke up with a start and looked at her clock, she had another five minutes until her 630 alarm would be going off. She dropped back down and stretched out her arms until she connected with soft curly hair. She jerked her head to the side and saw Ellie curled into a ball facing the other way wrapped comfortably in Jo's comforter. Jo looked at Ellie puzzled, she decided to get up and make breakfast before waking her daughter up for school. With the first batch of pancakes going Ellie woke up and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Are you making pancakes?" She asked sleepily

"Yes ma'am. Chocolate chip and blueberry our favorite!" Jo said cheerily

"Mom are you ok?" Ellie asked not beating around the bush

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same" Jo said facing her daughter

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up and you were in my bed Ellie. Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. I heard you screaming early this morning. I wanted to take care of you, like you take care of me"

"Awh sweet Ellie. Yes I'm fine. Just a nightmare that's all." Jo said as she hugged her daughter "Now let's eat these cakes so you can go to school and I can go to work!"

"Yes ma'am" Ellie mimicked her mother from earlier

Once Ellie was safely around the corner from her building and out of her mom's view from the apartment, she dialed Mac's number.

"Taylor"

"Hi Mac it's Ellie"

"Hey Ellie. Everything ok?" Mac asked nervously knowing Ellie wouldn't call unless there was an emergency.

"Are you and mom ok?"

Expecting Ellie to be blunt Mac responded "Yes. Your Mom and I are fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well she started screaming early this morning from a nightmare. She was calling your name. She needed help. She started crying while she was sleeping" Ellie said picturing everything that happened early this morning

"I'll talk to her when she gets in Ellie. Thank you for letting me know. I'll take care of her, don't worry"

"Thanks Mac. See you later"

"Bye sweetie"

Just as Jo was getting off the elevator thinking of ways to approach Mac, she received a text from him asking her to meet him on the roof. She went and put her bags down in her office and then went up to the rooftop. She found Mac standing in the center with a beautiful scenic backdrop of the city.

"Hey"

"Hey Jo"

"Look I'm sorry—"they both started

"You first" Mac said

_**Said we remain, we remain**_

"I want to date you Mac, I want, no I know this relationship will work. I know we will have arguments and other quarrels, but at the end of the day I know that you'll be by my side" Jo said bravely

_**Burn me with fire  
Drown me with rain  
I'm gonna wake up  
Screaming your name**_

"Jo, I know what Russ did to you, I know the scar that left behind on your heart. I should've respected that and not attacked you for it. I felt terrible after I said those words to you so harshly. I also want us to be able to have an open dialogue, where we can be honest with each other. I will always be by your side Jo. We will make this work." Mac said bringing Jo in closer to him

"I love you Mac Taylor" Jo said running her fingers behind Mac's head

"I love you Jo Danville, you're beautiful inside and out"

"Flaws and all?" Jo joked

"Especially your flaws!"

They sealed their love with a kiss, just as the clouds gave way to a rain shower.

_**Yes I'm a sinner  
Yes I'm a saint  
Whatever happens here  
Whatever happens here  
We remain**_


	3. This Kiss

**CHAPTER THREE:: THIS KISS-FAITH HILL**

Are ya ready?" Lindsey asked as Jo was standing in front of a full length mirror. Her white A-line tulle wedding dress was beyond perfect.

"What are you staring at? The dress is gorgeous!" Ellie said popping her head inside.

Jo laughed, "I have a zit!"

"Ugh" Ellie and Lindsey both sighed

_**I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky**_

"Mac won't even care or notice for that matter Mom" Ellie said shaking her head

"But I'll know it's there!" Jo said scrutinizing her chin in the mirror

"C'mon let's go Jo" Lindsey said taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

_**It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss**_

Standing right in front of the door Jo took a deep breath before Ellie and Lindsey opened the door.

Ellie stared in awe at her Mom. She flashbacked to first meeting Mac. She was on a mission to leave New York for good, so she didn't even see Mac before plowing right into him at the crime lab.

"Woah slow down young lady. Who are you?"

"Ellie. Who are you?

"I'm Mac Taylor head of the Crime Lab"

Just then Jo had walked around the corner, "Ellie! What are you doing here?"

That was the first time Ellie had met Mac, she knew she would see him again. She was right two years later Mac Taylor was showing up at the door taking her Mom out for dinner dates, movies in the park, etc. Mac made her Mom happy and that's all that mattered to her.

Ellie was so lost in thought she almost missed her own cue to walk down the aisle.

_**Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"**_

Mac is beaming as he watches Lucy throw flowers down the aisle as Lindsey walks behind her followed by Ellie. Mac smiles at each of them, Ellie gives Mac a thumbs up for standing in her spot. Don and Danny accompany Mac at the altar, they all keep exchanging grins.

Then Jo appears in his line of sight.

_**It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss**_

As Mac watches Jo slowly walk down the aisle his breath is taken away. He recalls their first date, it was ice skating after window shopping. This time with no murder in the window. The first time he kissed her, on the rooftop of the crime lab because he couldn't hold it in any longer how he felt about her. Pretty cliché if you ask him with the beautiful city lights in the background. His jaw dropped as he took in her full wedding gown, it brought back the memory of finally asking her to marry him. He set up a romantic picnic in central park, right along the shore line with a view of the city (her favorite). It almost didn't happen as he had temporarily lost the ring he designed himself.

_**You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying**_

Once Jo reached the altar her smile couldn't get any bigger.

"You look radiantly gorgeous" Mac whispered in her ear. She blushed

"Thank you. You clean up alright as well" She said smirking.

Mac was staring right into Jo's eyes are she recited her vows to him. He noticed the scar that was only visible if you really looked at her. Right above her eyebrow, John Curtis. A moment that had brought them closer. During Mac's vows Jo kept remembering Mac fighting for his life after he was shot in the drug store. How he almost didn't make it, how close she came to actually losing him.

_**It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss**_

"Do you Josephine Danville take Mac Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_**It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin'**_

"I do"

"Do you Mac Taylor take Josephine Danville to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_**It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss**_

"I do"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

_**It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'**_

Mac and Jo beamed at each other and then hand in hand walked down the aisle and out the door.


End file.
